Babyhood
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: El pequeño Uchiha abrió los ojos, luego de aquel largo bostezo. Tenía la misma mirada de Sasori, el mismo color. Itachi simplemente observó como Shizuko elevaba una diminuta mano y la cerraba contra su índice. ItaSaso. Crack! Mpreg. ¿Fluff?.


**Disclaimer:** Uno, dos, tres. Esto, aquello, lo otro y lo que le sigue. No soy Masashi Kishimoto, _casi_ nada me pertenece.

Oun Character de mi propiedad. ItaSaso. _Así como lo lees. ItachixSasori._

**Advertencias:** Okey, vamos a dejarlo claro. Esto que leerás a continuación es un mar…un _océano_ de OoC; no el OoC de tu vecina, no(?). Esto es OoC premeditado, sin control, arrasador, bastardo y enfermizo. Poco manejo de la realidad y, como si no fuera poco, Mpreg. Y _para mejorar la cosa_, mucho, muchísimo Fluff.

Centrado, de alguna forma, en Itachi, Sasori y su hijo (mi OC).

* * *

**Babyhood**

Algo en aquella atmósfera tranquilizante le resultaba bastante _familiar_, como si alguna vez antes hubiera sentido la misma sensación, como si aquel ambiente le fuera ciertamente conocido. Nunca había pisado antes aquel lugar el cual solo podía ser visitado con un permiso especial. Todo a su alrededor parecía sumergirse de forma un tanto imposible en un sopor de paz y armonía.

_Sí, definitivamente lo había sentido antes_.

No en el mismo lugar. No en el mismo hospital, ni muchos menos en la misma aldea.

Divisó la habitación indicada luego de caminar por el pasillo, donde distintas enfermeras parecían muy interesadas en ayudarlo a encontrar el 205 de la sección M. "M" de maternidad. Una sonrisa de lado afloró contra sus labios. Si conocía tan bien al pelirrojo como lo hacía —y lo hacía— no estaría del todo contento con encontrarse en aquella sección del plantel.

Estaba a casi unos cuantos pasos de la habitación.

_Lo había sentido. Muchos años antes, cuando Fugaku lo había esperado fuera de la academia, para avisarle que su hermano menor había nacido_.

Una extraña sensación, no sentida durante aquellos nueve meses, se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando tocó la parilla de la puerta blanca. ¿Qué era eso~? Oh, claro. _Nervios_. Sonaba un tanto idiota, _nervios_. No los tuvo al matar a casi todo su clan, no los tenía al luchar en batallas. ¿Los tenía ahora?

"—La paternidad es importante. Lo digo yo, que no tengo hijos —las palabras sin sentido de Zu resonaron en su cabeza—. Pero apuesto que sentirá las mismas ansias que yo cuando estoy por empezar una nueva revista*"

¿Cómo alguien podría comparar~…? Vaya. Y ese podría ser uno de los maestros del sucesor de su apellido en unos cuantos años, cuando creciera. Solo esperaba que le tocara con más profesores en la academia.

Una nueva duda se apoderó de su cabeza. _¿Niño o niña?_ Sasori había asegurado que era niño. ¿Cómo saberlo con certeza? Si bien el Akasuna sabía de medicina, nadie podía saber lo suficiente como para determinarlo. _Por muy embarazado que hubiera estado, no podía saberlo_.

—Itachi-san —una voz a sus espaldas llamó la tención del Uchiha, quien giró a mirar a la joven enfermera que le miraba fijamente—. ¿Todo bien?

Claro, debía tener algunos minutos parado frente a la puerta. Idiota.

—Perfecto —respondió simplemente, inclinando levemente la cabeza antes de girar el pomo por completo y abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Sus ojos se encontraron enseguida con los ya conocidos del pelirrojo. Nunca habían necesitado demasiadas palabras para entenderse, y quizás jamás lo harían. Eran demasiado afines, tanto, que aquella frase de "Una mirada vale más que mil palabras" lograba acoplarse de forma algo terminal en ellos. Una nueva sonrisa adornó el rostro del azabache.

—Llegas tarde.

Si, se esperaba eso. Aún le extrañaba el hecho de que Sasori no se hubiera colocado una hora fija para dar a luz y cumplirla de forma rigurosa. _Dar a luz_, en lo que cabía en la realidad de _tener una cesárea_.

—Lo sé, lo siento —aseguró, acercándose a este mientras la puerta se cerraba tras sí. El marionetista cargaba una pequeña sabana en los brazos, con un recién nacido inquilino entre esta—. Dime, en realidad quiero saber, ¿has acertado?

Sasori hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, instándolo a acercarse más. Itachi terminó de acortar la distancia con la camilla, llegando a su lado. Pudo sentir como la cabeza de su acompañante se recostaba contra su cuerpo al tenerlo a su lado. Se sintió tentado a atravesar con sus dedos las rojas y delicadas hebras, más la imagen del pequeño en brazos del mas bajo logró captar su atención por completo.

—Claro que lo he hecho —más que satisfacción, detectó alegría en su voz. No era algo que cualquiera pudiera notar, menos en Sasori. _Él lo hacía_. Tenía mucho tiempo ya de pasar tiempo a su lado como para descubrir aquellos mínimos detalles—. Saluda a _nuestro _hijo.

_Shizuko Uchiha Akasuna_.

El nombre había estado decidido antes de que incluso de que el de las arenas rojas quedara embarazado. Su mano se extendió hacia el rostro infantil sumido en los sueños, deslizando las yemas por la suave piel blanca. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de Sasori? Era un genio, después de todo.

—Creo que es hermoso.

El repentino comentario hizo que girara a mirar al pelirrojo. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. El bebe se removió entre las sabanas, captando la atención de ambos padres. El pequeño Uchiha abrió los ojos, luego de aquel largo bostezo. Tenía la misma mirada de Sasori, el mismo color. Itachi simplemente observó como Shizuko elevaba una diminuta mano y la cerraba contra su índice, aún cerca a su rostro.

_Hermoso_.

Recordaba que Sasuke había hecho algo parecido. Entonces, con pocos años de edad, se había emocionado. Ahora, se sentía completamente diferente. Aunque poseía la misma base, el sentimiento estaba multiplicado unas cuantas millones de veces. _No podía compararse._

— ¿Más que tus obras de arte? —preguntó, tranquilamente, mientras el bebe parpadeaba, medio adormilado, sin soltar su dedo. Sasori pareció pensarlo unos segundos, al tiempo que acercaba una de sus manos al menor y este también atrapaba su dedo índice con la mano libre.

—De hecho pienso que es, por mucho, más hermoso.

~.

Shizuko, con solo ocho meses de edad —acostado en medio de mantas de colores entre azules y verdes y muchos almohadones— ya podía saber y percibir algunas cosas. Sabía lo mucho que le agradaba la atmósfera tranquilizadora de su hogar, como todo siempre parecía estar en calma. Por dicha razón, eran muy contadas las veces en que lloraba. Prácticamente no lo hacía, no había necesidad. También, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el color de cabello de uno de sus padres, por lo cual cada vez que lo alzaba, su única misión y distracción era aquel atrayente color rojo. Sabía que desde un comienzo había odiado esa cosa de plástica que solo única vez quisieron que tuviera en la boca y que podía pasar horas mirando a sus padres sin aburrirse.

—Bien, Shizuko…hora de comer —Sasori se acercó a él, con un atuendo que se había hecho ciertamente familiar y hogareño. Itachi lo observó de reojo, algo antojado de soltar un "_Bonito delantal rosa_", pero decidió no hacerlo. La última vez que había comentado sobre el atuendo maternal del pelirrojo mientras cocinaba, la única respuesta de este había sido golpearlo con uno de los sartenes mientras agregaba un simple "_Controla esos genes Uchiha_".

—Algo me dice que será vegetariano.

—Y a mí algo me dice que le gustarán mis marionetas.

_El tema había vuelto_. Bien, lo habían tocado un par de veces. Era uno de los temas en que diferían; siempre llegaban a la razonable conclusión (¿Y cómo no ser razonables? Estaban hablando de los genios de Akatsuki) de que cuando el menor creciera podría decidirse por lo que más le gustara a la hora de ser shinobi. Pero, aún así, era claro que Itachi deseaba que desarrollara el sharingan tanto como Sasori deseaba que usara hilos de shakra para manejar sus obras de arte.

—Es un Uchiha —Itachi se encogió de hombros levemente—. El sharingan está en su sangre.

Sasori realizó un gesto vago con la mano, restándole importancia.

—No solo tiene sangre Uchiha, además, sacó _mis ojos_ —presumió, con cierto grado de soberbia tan característica en él, mientras se acercaba a su pareja—. Y, como si no fuera poco, tu línea hereditaria es conflictiva.

Itachi alzó una ceja, parecía levemente divertido ante tal afirmación.

— ¿El sharingan es conflictivo?

—Por supuesto; cuando no es todo un sacrificio emocional conseguir parte de su poder…resulta que puede terminar en ceguera —Claro, el Akasuna siempre tendría alguna crítica contra algo que no fuera _su_ forma de ataque. Nunca le ha molestado. Que tenga esa actitud orgullosa son de las cosas que más lo atraen del impermutable pelirrojo—. Así que serán marionetas.

—Nunca pareció molestarte en mí.

—No me molesta en ti, _me gusta como se ve_.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Hazlo. Y asegúrate de recordarlo bien, no los tendrás tan seguido.

Una péquela sonrisa apreció en el rostro de ambos, mientras se comunicaban de nuevo en una de sus conversaciones a base de largos silencios y continuas miradas. Shizuko giró un poco el rostro, observándolos a ambos, empezando a quedarse dormido. En verdad el aura tranquilizante de su hogar era el somnífero perfecto para introducirle en sueños llenos de colores y figuras —aunque en realidad, el color carmín era el color que más solía resaltar—.

~.

—_Da~dá._

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo siguiente que lo hizo reaccionar y regresar a la realidad, segundos después, fue el sonido estridente de los platos chocando contra el fregadero. _No podía ser cierto_. Podía detectar su respiración más rápida y sus palpitaciones se habían acelerado considerablemente, parpadeó y giró por completo, dejando los platos rotos en el olvido absoluto. Shizuko yacía sentado en una silla alta, muy distraído observando hacer al pelirrojo _lo que fuese_. En su infantil cabeza solo pasaba la idea de lo _mucho_ que le gustaba ese color. _En verdad le encantaba_. Ocho meses y medio no era temprano para decidir su color 'predilecto', ¿verdad?

Los ojos del Akasuna aún estaban posados en la figura del menor, conteniendo un tanto la respiración. De haber sido cualquier otro momento y lugar podría haberse sentido estúpido ya que él no era así. Pero no _ahora_. Algo llamó su atención, distrayéndolo un segundo de Shizuko. Itachi estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina, con la vista fija también en su hijo. Hacía unos segundos estaba en la sala, vio que se quedaba leyendo algo mientras empezaba a recoger los platos de la cena. Bien, ¿eso indicaba que no solo él lo había escuchado?

—También lo oíste —no era una pregunta por parte del ex ninja de Suna, era una afirmación. La vista del azabache se centró en Sasori.

—Claro, lo escuché —asintió una vez, mientras ambos intercambiaban una nueva mirada.

—_Daa~…dá _—los ojos de ambos ex Akatsuki viajaron enseguida hacia el pequeño al escucharlo una vez más. Shizuko estiraba los brazos en dirección a Sasori, mientras abría y cerraba las pequeñas manos—. _¡Dadá!_

Algo cálido y espumoso nació en la boca de su estomago y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo de forma ascendente, arrasando con todo a su paso. Reconfortante y acogedora. Podía sentir como la sensación se multiplicaba por su misma potencia a cada segundo que seguía observando la escena. Era como si se fuera a ahogar en ese sentimiento. En cualquier momento.

Solo habían pasado segundos, y entonces, la espumosa calidez alcanzó su garganta.

—Ah~, ¡Shizuko! —caminó hacia el menor, poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo del pequeño, alzándolo enseguida. El Uchiha menor soltó una especie de risa suave y tranquila, mientras se aferraba al delantal, de curioso color pastel que portaba el marionetista, al sentirse en sus brazos. El pelirrojo no podía describir con seguridad que acababa de ocurrir, pero había sido…_hermoso~_. Cuando menos lo notó, Itachi estaba tras de sí. Se inclinó, reposando levemente el mentón en su hombro, observando a Shizuko, quien parecía muy cómodo en aquellos brazos.

—Sus primeras palabras —susurró el Uchiha mayor, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sasori susurró un "Lo sé" con la mirada aún clavada en Shizuko. Itachi miró un segundo al pelirrojo—. Uhm~…me pregunto, si estaría tratando de decir 'papá'~…

—Es bastante obvio.

—…o quizás 'mamá' —le fastidió un poco, ganándose un simple manotazo en el brazo por parte del Akasuna. Ya habían hablado al respecto de que Shizuko siempre tendría claro que ambos eran sus 'padres'; así que Itachi solo trataba de joderlo —como si no lo hiciera lo suficiente cada vez que lo veía con su indumentaria de cocinar o asear la casa—. El azabache no se quejó por el golpe y Sasori sintió dos brazos rodeándole por la cintura unos momentos después.

Desde que era niño, siempre había deseado que sus padres estuvieran con él. Tal era ese deseo de estar con ellos y en familia, que llegó a construirse una personificación de sus padres, hechos de simples marionetas. Entonces, solo deseaba estar con ellos. _Ser querido. Tener una familia_.

Miró de reojo a Itachi quien había soltado su cintura de una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Shizuko. Sonrió débilmente. Bien, luego de años, _al fin lo había conseguido_. ¿Quién habría dicho que entrar a organización como Akatsuki traería, tiempo después, todo cuanto había deseado?

~.

Tomó los cubos con letras y números. El rojo, el azul, el verde, el naranja. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Pronto, tras ponerlos en un orden predeterminado, los cubos formaron una frase. La observó unos segundos, mientras tanteaba a su alrededor por unos cuantos shurikens de juguete y el único peluche que podía trastear de arriba abajo sin problema —prácticamente no iba a ningún lugar sin el muñeco—. Al fin encontró el pequeño animal de juguete, así que atrajo la pequeña comadreja de peluche y la colocó en su regazo. Ambos padres no podían creer lo mucho le que le gustaba ese animalito, se lo habían regalado en su cumpleaños número dos, ya había pasado un año entero, y Shizuko seguía cargándose consigo a su comadreja rellena de arroz a donde quiera que iba.

—Shizuko —el pequeño alzó el rostro al ver a su padre regresar a su lado—. Creo que debes dejar a _Satetsu_ para poder comer~…—Shizuko observó el helado que hacía segundos había pedido a su 'padre' y luego miró la comadreja de peluche, como si intentase decidirse. En realidad, desde que aprendió a hablar siempre supo que ambos eran sus padres. Más para él, 'Otosama' iba dirigido a Itachi mientras que 'Oyaji' iba dirigido a Sasori, así ambos tuvieran el mismo significado. Aún así, abrazó más al peluche nombrado como Satetsu.

—Puedo comer con Satetsu aquí —intentó insistir, mirando al azabache. Itachi rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado. Tenía ciertas actitudes que le recordaban a Sasuke cuando era pequeño—. En serio Otosama…

—De acuerdo, —ceder ante Shizuko era fácil. Millones de veces más fácil de lo que cedía ante su hermano menor cuando ambos eran menores, y eso era mucho decir—. Pero si manchas tu juguete o te ensucias por distraerte con él…Sasori se enfadará con ambos —le extendió el helado de menta, que este enseguida tomó con ambas manos (habiéndose asegurado de que Satetsu estaba bien acomodado en sus piernas), empezando a comerlo con ánimo. No le gustabas los dulces _tanto_ como a Itachi, pero no podría negarse a un helado de menta.

El Uchiha mayor se quedó observándolo. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que Shizuko caminó. Parecía que había sido hacía tan poco~. Tan simple como que una tarde él llego a la casa y Shizuko estaba sentado en el piso jugando con algunos de sus juguetes, lo vio y enseguida saludó con un "_¡Ototama!"_ —Esa, junto con "_Ohaji"_ y otras cuantas, eras algunas de las palabras que mejor sabía pronunciar en aquel entonces—. Luego, empezó a gatear hacia él. Pareció notar que no avanzaba mucho de esa forma, así que de repente apoyó las manos en el suelo y se incorporó de poco, mantuvo el equilibrio unos segundos y terminó de dar los diez pequeños pasos que le separaban de Itachi; para abrazarse a su pierna cuando llegó a su lado. Para entonces, podría tener un año con uno o dos meses.

—_Oh oh~_…—el ruido de preocupación proveniente del menor lo regresó al presente, entendiendo enseguida la razón de este. Como había previsto, Shizuko se había distraído unos segundos en la comadreja y parte del helado, ya semi derretido, había caído en su ropa. Alzó los orbes del mismo color de Sasori en dirección a Itachi—. Bueno~…al menos Oyaji no se enfadará solo conmigo…—el mayor sonrió de nuevo, viendo al pequeño abrazar más su juguete favorito y seguir comiendo su helado.

_Claro~, como si en verdad Sasori se enfadara con él_. De hecho, no recordaba que hasta entonces alguna vez se hubieran enfadado con Shizuko. Ya tenía un carácter bastante definido, era tranquilo, analítico y bastante perspicaz.

Cuando la tarde terminó, Itachi regresó con Shizuko a casa, tras todo un día en el parque más cercano. El pequeño iba montado en la espalda del genio Uchiha, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Oh, Shizuko, mejor que no te duermas y seas tú quien le enseñe a Sasori como ha quedado esa camisa nueva…—comenzó, ya que siempre solía jugar con su hijo de esa forma. Giró un poco el rostro. Demasiado tarde. Shizuko ya estaba en el quinto sueño, con el rostro recostado en su hombro.

~.

Su boca formó una "o", mientras sus manos se aferraban a lo que su padre acababa de depositar sobre su cuello. Alzó la mirada rápidamente en dirección al Uchiha. ¿En verdad…él estaba~?

—Creo, que te queda bien —dejó que el collar quedase sobre la camisa color verde oscuro. Shizuko tragó en seco, con la mirada fija en Itachi. Ese collar le había gustado desde siempre, incluso le habían mencionado como siendo más pequeño solía jugar de algún modo con este cuando el azabache lo tenía alzado—. Sasori dijo que habría que ajustarlo un poco, pero estoy seguro de que así está bien.

_¿Se lo regalaba?_

—Otosama…—bajó la cabeza, mirando el collar que Itachi solía llevar—. ¿Por qué me…?

El aludido depositó una mano en la cabeza del menor, revolviéndole los negros cabellos —los cuales tenían, de algún modo, cierto tinte rojizo en las puntas—.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad?

Shizuko asintió una sola vez, regresando sus ojos hacia los de su progenitor.

—Bueno, creo que ya puedes llevarlo…—sonrió de lado, aún con su mano en la cabeza de su hijo—. …te queda bien. Demuestra que eres _todo un Uchiha_.

Algo en el interior del menor de cuatro años se infló de forma repentina y algo asfixiante, hinchándole el pecho. Se sintió, en aquel momento, algo más alto y, de algún modo, más fuerte.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Otosama?

— Por supuesto, Shizuko —se incorporó, abriendo la puerta corrediza del patio, indicándole que debían regresar de nuevo al interior de la casa—. Haces que Sasori y yo nos sintamos muy orgullosos de ti.

_Orgullosos de él_. De nuevo, se sintió algo más alto. La sensación que aquellas palabras le proporcionaban no tenía precio. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se incorporó, entrando por la puerta que Itachi mantenía abierta, asegurándose que _jamás_ se quitaría aquel collar.

~.

Se sintió completamente extraño, mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas. Él no era así, tan simple como ello. En verdad. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de preguntar algo de ese tipo, le parecía algo tonto y un tanto cursi. Pero simplemente era una duda que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza, cuando de repente, lo atacó durante la cena. Nunca había preguntado algo así, pero algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo. Sabía bien que se parecía a sus padres en tantas cosas, —como ese asunto de ser 'genios' y analizar bien la situación—, así que ya se conocía como para saber que si no lo preguntaba quedaría con la duda más tiempo. Y eso solo sería molesto y más tonto.

—Uhm… ¿Oyaji? —El pelirrojo se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Si, Shizuko?

El menor le miró unos cortos segundos.

— ¿Tú…quieres a Otosama? —no sabía que tan usual era esa duda a los seis. Pero, en verdad quería oír la respuesta de los labios del Akasuna.

—Tanto como a ti —respondió el mayor, simplemente, mientras lo arropaba, asegurándose de dejarlo bien cubierto. Shizuko pensó en aquella respuesta un tiempo, analizándola con cuidado.

— ¿Y cuanto es…?

Sasori lo interrumpió enseguida, no dejándole terminar la frase, mientras arreglaba las sabanas.

—Sabes que son lo que siempre quise —lo miró con tranquilidad, mientras le acomodaba un par de cabellos negros que estaban sobre el rostro del Uchiha—. Imagina cuanto querrías algo que deseaste toda la vida.

Su habitación se sumió en un nuevo silencio, y el azabache no preguntó más. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—…buenas noches, Oyaji.

Sasori se inclinó hacia este, depositando un beso en su frente.

—Descansa, Shizuko.

La luz se apagó cuando el mayor dejó la habitación. Luego de esa vez, Shizuko no necesitó preguntar nunca más aquello. La respuesta de Sasori, le era completamente satisfactoria y completa.

~.

Ambos lo observaban desde el comedor. Parecía muy distraído sentado en la sala, observando los dibujos de Sasori. Dibujos de muchos diseños de marionetas. Cada uno diferente al anterior, más interesante y complicado.

—Te dije que serían marionetas —el pelirrojo se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

Itachi lo miró.

—Empieza la academia hasta mañana, así que mejor no cantes victoria tan pronto —respondió hábilmente—. Lo dije hace mucho, el sharingan está en su sangre.

—Y yo dije entonces que tenía mis ojos. Aún me mantengo en que serán marionetas —declaró con soberbia, dejando la taza ahora vacía sobre la mesa. Se miraron por un largo minuto, antes de regresar la mirada al tiempo hacia Shizuko.

— ¿Crees…crees que le vaya bien? —Oh, que interesante. No todos los días se oía a Akasuna no Sasori titubear y parecer levemente nervioso. Le gustaba en tan alto nivel saberse el único capaz de ver aquellas esporádicas facetas.

—Por supuesto —sintió de repente la mano del Uchiha sobre la suya, teniéndola encima de la mesa. Aún ambos miraban hacia el menor—. Después de todo, es _nuestro_ hijo.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Waaaa! ¿Pueden creer que en verdad lo escribí? Que falta de respeto con el mundo. Ahh~, en fin. En medio de todo, _amo_ tanto a ese pequeñín. Es tan moe antes de cumplir los… ¿diez? Y empezar a ser un bastardito genialoso en toda regla.

Decidí que el peluche de Shizuko fuese una comadreja porque, vamos, ya saben, es lo que significa el nombre de Itachi. Se llama "Satetsu" porque significa "Arena de hierro". Deseaba nombrarlo como el Tercer Kazekage —si, el que Saso mató para hacer marioneta. Que tuviera su nombre seria tierno y algo LOL— pero no encontré su nombre, y como su línea hereditaria era la arena de hierro…pues se quedó Satetsu (como se diría _arena de hierro_ en japonés) el animalito. Ah~, para los que no saben que es:

_Mamífero carnívoro de unos 25 cm de longitud, de cuerpo delgado y flexible de color __rojizo__, vientre y cuello __blancos__ (coffpeliplatacoff), ojos pequeños y brillantes y patas cortas._

Eso(?). Ehm, además, en mi headcanon, la debilidad de Itachi —por alguna razón demasiado larga y random para explicar— hacia Sasori es su cabello rojo. Así que Shizuko heredó ese gusto por el color rojo _y las pelirrojas_, lo cual le traerá un par de líos cuando sea más grande. (LOL).

Háganse una idea de cómo es _Satetsu_:  
_http : / / www. fotonatura. org / galerias / fotos / usr32231 / 12762908Ps. jpg_

_xDD._

Uhm~, ¿Qué más? Ah si~. Recordé todo ese asunto del papá de Sasuke e Itachi y aquel "Justo como esperaba de mi hijo" o como sea. También quise meter el hecho de que el Uchiha estaba orgulloso del menor y tal.

Creo que es todo. En mi perfil hay un link hacia una imagen de Shizuko (hecho por Viko). Y es todo por ahora~. Sé que no hay muchas fans de esta pareja, pero en verdad me gusta mucho. Por más OoC y salidos de la realidad que me salgan.

¡No dejaré el ItaSaso~!

¿Reviews?


End file.
